We intend to measure plasma levels of ME and BE in 20 adult patients - 10 patients presenting for liver transplantation, and 10 patients (control group) presenting for other major abdominal surgery (defined as any laparotomy procedure entailing surgical manipulation of gastrointestinal organs). Patients will be selected from the populations served by both the Nashville Veterans Administration Medical Center and Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC).